


Бесконечное падение звезд

by Mitlaure



Series: Angels and Demons [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Archangels, Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Эта вечность была впереди, без права на возвращение, без права искупить вину. Отступники, не имеющие больше права называться ангелами.
Series: Angels and Demons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852966





	Бесконечное падение звезд

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Angels 2020 на СФБ.  
> Бета - Прист.

Раньше для него небо сияло тысячами красок, переливалось и завораживало своей красотой. Ему казалось, нужно лишь взлететь чуть-чуть повыше, и получится коснуться свода, притронуться к изменчивой картине талантливого художника. Это было настоящее волшебство, сопровождающее каждый день его жизни. И сияющий в лучах солнца Эдем — белоснежный, величественный, словно сотканный из света и хрусталя. И в то же время монументальный, словно вытесанный из мраморных плит. Таким это место осталось в памяти навсегда — прекрасным, чарующим…и недосягаемым более.

Хотя он явственно помнит, как погибали в пламени здания, как горела земля под ногами. Помнит, как ласковое небо затянули сизые низкие тучи, как сияли молнии и рокотал гром, вторя сражению тех, кто еще недавно были друг другу братьями. Как наяву на губах ощущается привкус крови, а в нос забивается удушающий запах гари. Он помнит, как летел в Преисподнюю, как все дальше и дальше становились райские сады и бескрайнее небо, каким разрушенным казался дом. 

В ушах до сих пор стоит гул голосов, лязг мечей и грохот золотых ворот, навсегда отрезающий их, падших, от Эдема. Он помнит, что полет вниз казался бесконечным. Он помнит, какой неприветливой была Преисподняя, как камни врезались в кожу, оставляя ссадины и порезы. Помнит, как полыхала огнем спина, какую жгучую боль причиняла каждая попытка расправить переломанные крылья. Помнит, как воздух обжигал легкие и как темнело перед глазами. Он помнит холод Коцита. Помнит пронизывающую до костей стужу и мороз, готовый принять в свои объятия. Навечно. 

Эта вечность была впереди, без права на возвращение, без права искупить вину. Отступники, не имеющие больше права называться ангелами. Многие тогда потеряли не только сияющие нимбы, но и крылья, мертвым перебитым грузом влачащиеся по земле. Целителей не хватало, а без возможности воспарить к облакам само их наличие казалось издевкой Создателя. Многие предпочитали не терпеть, не восстанавливать бережно день ото дня, а срубать сияющими клинками. Так было проще. Так они отрекались от прошлого и памяти, отравляющей душу.

С тех дней прошли годы. На пустынной выжженной земле, на бездушных пустошах возвысились дворцы, шпилями пронзающие тьму над головами, и огонь плясал на зеркальной поверхности мориона. Величественные и мрачные, они неуловимо напоминали искаженную архитектуру Эдема — только выше, острее. Словно это могло помочь утихнуть их боли и плачу по утраченному.

Их полководец и брат, их правитель заперся за мраморными стенами своего дворца — такими же холодными и безжизненными, как и все, что их окружало. 

Напрасно ангелы пытались вдохнуть искру жизни в чуждую местность, вынужденно ставшую им домом. У всего здесь были свои законы и правила, и не было ничего привычного рукам или глазу. Даже то, что целители, более всех сведущие в травах, принимали за нужное, на деле оказывалось лишь опасной ядовитой копией. Все здесь было не так: кислота и лава — вместо рек, убивающий лед озера и студеные ветры с него — вместо ласковых водоемов. Животные, деревья? Все это осталось в прошлом. В царстве же тьмы было место только ядовитым цветам да травам.

И все же он, один из тех, кого назовут еще Князем Ада, кто станет воплощением греха, сейчас, стоя на шпиле одной из башен, расправив крылья, полной грудью вдыхал удушливый воздух и смотрел на затянутое мглой небо. Тяжелое, темное, за которым ни звезд, ни цвета его — ничего совсем. Он смотрел, уже не мечтая однажды вернуться на Небеса, но мечтая сделать все, чтобы это место однажды могло стать настоящим домом для них всех.


End file.
